clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacifica Airlines
Pacifica Airlines is a Snoss-based international airline, and is the flag carrier of Chi Con, Snowzerland and the Viking Empire. The airline operates services to 47 destinations throughout the continent,, and has four hubs, Zurich Airport, Frostize International Airport, New Con City Airport and Charles de Gol International Airport. History Early beginnings After the Great Snowzerland War II, Snowzerland's flag carrier, Snowball Airlines, went bankrupt, due to a fuel crisis in Snowzerland after the war. Swiss Ninja had no choice but to scrap the airline on August 23, 2009. In 2009, at a meeting in the Zurich Convention Center, the state-run Air Chi Con, Viking Airlines and Snowball Airlines agreed to merge the airlines together, to create a larger airline. On November 7, 2009, the merger was approved by a Snoss court, and the airline was to begin operating on March 6, 2010. All the aircraft of the airlines were taken out of service and re-painted in new, Pacifica liveries. A hub was established at every one of the precessor's hub cities, the largest being Zurich Airport in Snowzerland. The airline's official commence of operations was delayed until May 2010. Commence of operations The airline officially commenced operations on May 17, 2010, starting with service from urich, to Frostize and New Con, as well as service to South Pole City. The airline became quickly popular with many penguins, due to it's prestigious service on-board. The airline began earning billions of pebbles in revenue. The airline then applied for a focus city in South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport, which was approved by a government agency in 2010. Corprate affairs and identity Headquarters The airline is headquartered at 500 Quiche Street, located in the heart of Downtown Zurich. The building is eighteen stories high, and is the main office of the company. The building has 672,000 sq. ft. of space, occupying half of a city block. The office is one of the largest in Zurich, and is near the city's airport. Fleet Destinations Pacifica Airlines flies to 25 international and 23 domestic destinations, and serving 47 destinations in total. Further information:Pacifica Airlines destinations Route network Pacifica operates an extensive route between Snowzerland and the mainland of the Antarctic, and has maintained a strong international presence in the areas as well. The airline is also predominant in the trans-ocean flights to Snowzerland,Chi Con, and the Viking Empire.The airline is the leading Antarctic carrier for Snoss service. Pacifica is mainly focusing on it's international presence, rather than a domestic presence. The airline's most important routes, as stated, are the ones to South Pole City.The airline received approval for a focus city at South Pole City-Metro Airport later that year. Cabin The airline has three classes, PacificaGold,PacificaBlue and PacificaRed. PacificaGold PacificaGold is the first class equivalent of the airline, and is only features on international flights, and is outfitted on specified charter aircraft.The class features special leather seats, equipped with PTVs, which feature over 28 movie and radio channels.There is also free, five-course meals available on long-haul flights. Passengers also recieve snacks, drinks and other amenities as well. Travelers may also enter the PacificanLounge,and have access to special screening, special check-in services, priority boarding and pre-flight services. PacificaBlue PacificaBlue is the business-class equivalent of the airline, and is featuredon both inetrnational and domestic flights. The class has seats made of leather and that can recline to 160 degrees. The class offers AVOD screens, as well as free, complementary three-course meals on international flights. Passengers also recieve snacks, as well as beverages, and access to free Wi-Fi on-board. Passengers in this class also do not have access to the PacificanLounge. See Also *Snowzerland *Viking Empire *Chi Con *Airlines O' CP *Chi Con Air Alliance Category:Airlines Category:Transportation